


Everywhere I Turn

by bazpitchsbitch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove is a Mess, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson is a Good Friend, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Billy Hargrove, POV Steve Harrington, Slow Burn, Soccer Mom Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazpitchsbitch/pseuds/bazpitchsbitch
Summary: Billy Hargrove is everywhere. Fucking everywhere.





	1. Chapter 1

"Maxine, I swear to god, if your ass isn’t in the car in the next three minutes, you’re walking to the goddamn arcade!” Billy shouts as he pounds on the door of the tiny hall bathroom they share. When the door flies open, he’s met by a cloud of hairspray scented steam and a pissed off redhead.

“I’m almost ready and you promised you would take me this time! I don’t want to keep having to ask Steve to do it” She bitches, pushing past him into her bedroom to sit on her bed and put on her shoes.

“I’m know what I promised you Max. Are you aware that you’re going to make me late for work, again, if you don’t get your ass in gear?" “I get it jerk and I’ve already said sorry for the other day. I woke up late, get over it already!"

He almost shouts at her again “respect and responsibility Max” but thinks better of it at the last second, _not helping yourself man_. Channeling Neil this early in the morning definitely won’t help. In fact, that’s what got him into this whole mess in the first place. Instead, he takes a deep breath through his nose and says “You’re...you’re right but seriously we have to go now if you want me to drop you off before I have to be at the shop."

Surprise and suspicion show clearly on her face, he knows it’s because he doesn’t normally give in like that. “Ok, I’m sorry, I’m ready to go now.” Once they’re on the road, Max goes back to messing with her hair and asks “Why are you working yourself to death this summer anyways?” He knew she’d ask eventually so he’s already worked out exactly what he wants to say. “I want to get out of that hell hole Max, so I’ve got to work all I can this summer to save money if there’s any chance of me getting my own place.” What he doesn’t say is that once he has his own place, she’d be welcome to live there too. _like she's gonna want to live in whatever shithole you find._ He’ll be lucky if he can afford a cockroach infested one bedroom with a pull out couch at the end of the summer but god knows it's better than living under his dad’s roof, just waiting around for whatever thing will piss him off next. Neil has been even more of an asshole lately and not just where Billy is concerned. Neil and Susan have been going at it more and more often and if Neil messes up and takes a swing at Susan, she’s likely to leave his ass and move in with her sister a few states over. Which leaves Max with limited options. She can either go with Susan and leave all the friends she’s made this past year behind, again, just like she had to do when they left California, or she could move in with Billy. He doesn’t want to say anything now and get her hopes up, she probably wouldn’t believe him at this point anyway, she spends more time pissed at him than anything else.

He’s apologized for the fight at the Byers’ house that night all those weeks ago but only to her. He knows he’ll have to make it right with all of those little shitheads before she starts putting any kind of trust in him. He knows he deserves her suspicion and her anger. Billy knows a lot about anger, he’s been on the receiving end of his dad’s more times than he cares to remember. His anger that night had been misplaced at Steve Harrington, anger that was really meant for Neil and for himself, anger at his own weakness and helplessness. When he thinks back to how he’d taken all that anger out on Steve, remembers how badly he hurt Steve, he feels burning shame and an overwhelming urge to vomit. And sadness. Sadness at the idea that he won’t be able to make it right and that Steve will never know how he really feels. That the hatred he treated Steve with that night is actually so far from how Billy feels about him, that it’s almost laughable. Almost.

They pull into the lot for the arcade just as all of Max’s little friends are climbing out of Steve’s BMW. They’re all yelling and laughing in that easy way they all have with each other. Sinclair, little Byers, Wheeler, the curly haired kid, a girl he doesn’t recognize and Steve. He’s seen Steve a few times since school let out and none of them have gone particularly well. Like when he fucked up a whole tables’ order because he felt Steve glaring at him all the way across the diner or when Steve almost caught Billy staring at his ass while leaving the grocery store.

He hears the curly haired one, darren? david?, yell out “Max is here!” just before the rest of them all turn around. Everyone’s faces stay the same as Max runs up to join them, except Steve. As soon as he and Billy lock eyes through the windshield, Billy sees Steve’s smile slowly flatten into a grim line as his laughing eyes narrow. Like he’s gearing up, like he expects Billy to go batshit crazy on him again right in the middle of the parking lot. Billy doesn’t blame him, he was a psycho that night. _You've got nowhere to go but up_ Billy thinks to himself as he climbs from the car and makes his way across the lot towards the group.

“How many seatbelts you got in that clown car Harrington?” _what the ever loving fuck why can't you just say hi?_

“Enough, Hargrove.”

“Guess it pays to be friendly with the Chief of Hawkins Police” Billy snarks, _jesus no wonder he wishes you'd drop dead._

"Something you want Hargrove? Not that I’m not enjoying this conversation, wait, actually I’m not, I’m really really not.

 _god, he's cute when he's pissy._ Billy coughs, trying to clear his mind before he responds, “Yeah, do you think you could give Maxine a lift home when the shitheads are done? I’m working tonight.”

Steve looks startled, Billy’s never asked anything of him before, “Yeah man, anything for Max. Also, don’t call them that.”

“Right. Thanks King Steve, I owe you one.”

The look on Steve’s face says he’d rather gouge his own eyes out than ever need to ask Billy Hargrove for a favor. Even so, Billy can’t help but hope that he will, hopes he can show Steve that he can depend on Billy for more than his fists and cruel words.

•••

"Alright shitheads, it’s getting late, time to head out” Steve calls out to the kids scattered around the arcade.

“Awww come on Steve, it’s summer! There’s no school tomorrow!

“I’m aware, Dustin” Steve snarks, “I need to get El home before Hop has a heart attack and just because there’s no school tomorrow, doesn’t mean that people don’t have things to do. Some of us have jobs if you recall.”

“The mall opens at ten and you scoop ice cream for a living.” he hears from a surly sounding Mike.

“Wheeler, I’m gonna let that slide only because I know you’re just pissy because your girl has to go home early. AIS in thirty seconds or you’re walking, lemme see some hustle!"

They get settled in record time and he’s dropped El off first before he asks “Max, how many jobs does your brother have this summer?” From behind him in the backseat, Max lists them on her fingers, “uhhhh, three. No, four. Lifeguarding at the pool, the autobody shop, the grocery store and he just started waiting tables at the diner. Why?"

“Because I feel like he’s fucking haunting me.” She answers with an indelicate snort. “I’m serious. Every time I turn around there he is. Taking my order at the diner, checking me out at the grocery store, I’m gonna need my oil changed soon--

“Steve, I know that like objectively, you’re good-looking, but I doubt Billy Hargrove is checking you out.” says Dustin fondly.

Steve feels his cheeks flush. He doesn't know why the thought of Billy actually checking him out doesn't set him on edge, he should hate Billy and he mostly does. “Shut it or you're walking home, brat.”

Dustin closes his mouth so fast there's an audible clacking of teeth. “Also, don't you know how to change your own oil Steve?”

“Gender stereotype much Max?”

"Whatever” she shrugs and laughs, “Billy showed me how last summer, I figured guys your age all knew how."

“Billy taught you? Your asshole brother with the god awful mullet who beat the shit outta me, that Billy?” He asks, stunned. “Yup. I know that night at Will's was fucked up, uh, sorry! Sorry. Messed up. But I can tell he's actually trying lately. Don't forgive him unless he apologizes though Steve.”

“Forgive him?! Yeah right. Steve's not giving your shithead brother a friendship bracelet anytime soon Max.

“Dustin man, seriously I am never wearing that bracelet you gave me, give it up.” Steve says distractedly. Distracted by thoughts of Billy Hargrove and what it would be like to be his friend. Billy might be trying but it was going to take a lot more than one semi-tolerable parking lot encounter to prove it.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Steve is sweating his ass off at the public pool watching the kids splash and flail around in the water. He hates the public pool, all the people crowding around him in the water, he starts to feel like he’s drowning with his head above water.  Being here is only slightly better than having to use the one in his own backyard, he hates that even more ever since Barb. He came up with some bullshit lie about the chemicals not being right when Dustin called that morning to ask if they could all come over to swim. 

Smoothing his wet hair back from his face, he does a quick check, wanting to make sure he can see all of the kids. Dustin and Lucas are closest to him, their bickering growing louder and louder, with a laughing Max egging them on. Shielding his eyes against the sun, he searches out Will and Mike but instead finds Billy,  _ again _ .  He’d been especially hard to ignore today. If Steve hadn’t already come to terms this past year with finding other guys attractive, he’d be having an existential crisis right fucking now. Billy has been walking around barefoot in little red shorts, sunglasses stuck in his curls and a whistle hanging down just past a ridiculously defined chest.  Steve knows his feelings where Billy are concerned don’t make sense, like at all. Billy is the reason Steve knows he isn’t 100% straight. It’s easy to find Billy attractive, but he makes it so fucking difficult to like him. 

Steve half-heartedly listened to Dustin and Lucas argue about their last campaign, something he stopped pretending to understand months ago. He still offered support when asked because he found their passion for it so endearing but they could usually be counted on to just roll their eyes at him fondly since it was clear he had no idea what was going on. While he faked listening to their argument, he watched Billy flirt with Tracy Weber, a pretty brunette junior Steve had taken to the movies once.  He wondered if Billy would take her to the movies, kiss her during the slow parts and play with the hem of her top, edging his fingers underneath pressing into her soft skin--disgusted with himself for imagining how it would feel to be in her place Steve swam to the edge of the pool and hoisted himself out, needing a few minutes to himself.

Steve was lying back on a white pool lounger trying to warm up like a cat in a patch of sun when a shadow passed over him.

Shivering, he growled “Dustin, I’m not giving you anymore money for shitty concession stand food.”

“Yeah, not one of your kids pretty boy.”

Steve’s eyes snapped open when it registered that the person he had dutifully been attempting to ignore all afternoon was standing in front of him.

Steve slowly tracked the other boy’s body as Billy pulled on the string of his whistle, starting near his neck and ending with his closed fist pressed against his breastbone. Steve longed to reach out, grab ahold of that string and pull Billy close enough to kiss those mocking lips.

“Something else I can do for you then since you’re not looking for snack money?”

“I uh, I just wanted to say thanks again for giving Max a ride home from the arcade the other day.” Billy stuttered out, his voice gaining confidence towards the end. 

“I was dropping off the rest of them anyways, no big deal man.” he mumbled.

“It is though.” Billy bit out, more softly he went on, “it’s a big deal to her and--and to me too.”

“Well, like I said before, anything for  _ Max _ .”

* * *

 

_ He didn’t do it for you dumbass, he wouldn’t piss on you if you were on fire _ . “Right, well anyways, thanks again.”

“You came all the way over here to say that?” Steve asked, sounding annoyed.

Billy looked around confused before he answered, “Not like it was a far walk.”

“But, I’m sure Tracy is missing you.” he snapped.

_ Hold the fuck up, why does Steve sound jealous?  _ “I doubt it, seeing as how Tracy likes girls.”

“Wait, what?”

“Tracy likes girls King Steve, that a problem for you?” Billy asks, eyes narrowing as he tries to figure out what exactly is bothering Steve right now.

“No, just surprised is all. She and I went on a date awhile back, I didn’t realize-” his voice trails off.

“Yeah she probably didn’t either till after she went out with you.” Billy says with a wink.

“That a problem for  _ you _ ?

“Gay people? I’m from California Harrington, I’ve met all kinds of people.”

“Interesting that you say that, seeing as how you’ve treated Lucas since you moved here.”

_ And there it is _ . “Look, I know you probably won’t understand-”

Steve interrupts curtly, “You’re right, I probably won’t. But whatever you’re about to say, I’m not the person who needs to hear it. Max says you’ve been trying lately, I don’t know if that’s really true but if you are, if you’re  _ really trying _ I suggest you start with Lucas. 

This conversation has gotten away from Billy, all he’d wanted to do was say thanks, way more quickly than expected, he feels his temper swelling and before he can stop himself he explodes, “I  _ am  _ trying. Maybe you could get off my dick about it,  _ Steve. _ ” 

Steve’s face instantly flushes and Billy wonders if its because of the image that his words invoke.

“Maybe you could do your job  _ Billy _ , and actually watch out for the kids here?” Steve bitches indignantly.

“Keep your shorts on, anyways isn’t that your job as the resident babysitter of all the little shitheads of Hawkins?”

“You don’t get to call them that!”

Billy’s laugh is harsh and unhappy sounding to his own ears as he realizes he should just cut his losses right now, he won’t be able to dig himself out of this hole. 

He throws up his hands, “alright, Harrington, alright. You win, see you around man.” before he stalks off to the lifeguard stand at the opposite end of the pool.

“Son of a bitch!” He shouts, startling an old lady sunbathing next to him. “Sorry ma’am”, he throws in a charming smile that he knows will have her smiling back at him, forgetting his outburst. He looks away from her to glance out over the pool, making sure no one needs help before his eyes find Steve still lying on the lounger where he left him. Steve’s long, lithe body takes up most of the chaise. He has his arms crossed over his chest, his face turned away from Billy like he refuses to chance meeting eyes with the other boy. Billy had been watching him for the better part of an hour before he got up the nerve to go over and say something.   _ That went real well numbnuts. You’re only pissy because you know he’s right. _

“Goddamn,” he whispers to himself, “time to work on your groveling.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey asshole, you working today?”

Billy glares across the room at Max, locking eyes with her as he slams the barbell home on its stand with a loud crash.

Winded, he huffs out, “It sounds like you want something Maxine. Maybe try that again and this time lead with something else besides asshole.”

“Oh dear brother of mine--”

“Ugh, stop, forget it. I like asshole better.”

“Yeah I bet you do” she mutters under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest petulantly. 

Billy's eyes go wide and his heart starts beating double time. Pale faced, he looks around wildly, making sure his dad isn't anywhere in earshot. If Neil heard Max make a joke like that, Billy wouldn't be able to save either of them from a beating. He’ll already have to wear a t-shirt for his next shift lifeguarding at the pool just to cover up the bruises from few nights ago. Neil had started in on his nightly drinking routine early and decided that Billy hadn't thanked Susan profusely enough for the defrosted dinner she'd prepared. Days later, he still had a semi-circle of fingerprint shaped bruises mapped across the skin where his right shoulder met his neck where Neil had clamped down too tightly, encouraging Billy in a low voice to thank his stepmother yet again. His heart begins to slow when he remembers his dad and Susan are gone for the day and won't be back until dinner which Billy was expected to cook. That also explained why Max was even talking to him, even lowering herself to asking him for a favor. 

“You know better than to say shit like that, like my old man wouldn't fly off the fucking handle if he heard you.’’

She stared back angrily at him for a few seconds before her face fell and she huffed out, “you're right, I'm sorry. I just hate being cooped up in the house all day just because they're gone.”

_ I'm gonna regret this, I really am--  _ “Where do you wanna go Max?”

“Wait, seriously? Can we go to the mall?”

“Maybe. Is Lucas going to be there?”

Like Billy had flipped a switch, her face went from ecstatic to pissed. Her voice dripped with contempt when she asked “Why do you want to know? And since when is he ‘Lucas’?”

_ Be nice, be nice, for the love of god just be nice--  _ ‘jesus fucking christ, sue me for trying to take an interest in your life!’  _ nope that's not how you do it prick. _

“Yes” she says through gritted teeth, “he'll be there, all my friends will be.”

“Harrington too?’ He hadn't meant to ask, she's too damn smart and he can tell by the look on her face that she's trying to figure him out.

“Well... Steve’ll probably be working so yeah, he’ll be at the mall.”

“If I take you, we have to be back in plenty of time for me to make dinner before my dad and Susan get home. We'll catch hell from Neil if he finds out we've been out without permission and who you've been with hanging out with.”’

“I know! I know! Thank you Billy.”

“You're welcome, don't say I never did anything for you.”

* * *

“Steve, can I get a sample of the chocolate?”

“Dustin, you know what freaking chocolate ice cream tastes like! You've had three samples already, if you don't buy something soon, I'm gonna have to ban you guys for the day.”

A chorus of outrage explodes from the group of kids huddled in front of the ice cream counter, “WHAT?” “Steve come on!” “You’re kidding right?”

“No jackasses, I am not kidding.” He points to the quietest boy in the group and with a shit-eating smile says “Will is the only one to have been even remotely nice to me today. Will can have ice cream, the rest of you scram.” He waves them off as a young family of four wanders up to the counter. Once he’s served them their vanilla cones with sprinkles, Steve leans across the counter closest to Lucas and asks “Max coming up here today?”

“I don’t know man” Lucas replied glumly, “she said she’d try but her brother probably wouldn’t give her a ride and her parents weren’t going to be home.  She was telling me the other day what a hardass her stepdad is, I don’t think we’re going to get to spend a lot of time together this summer.”

“That blows man, I’m sorry” Steve commisserates as he looks out across the food court, silently counting down the minutes until the mall closed and he could go home. For a Saturday the mall had been surprisingly, slow making the day drag on even longer. While trying to ignore the kids as they got obnoxiously loud once again since no amount of shushing could calm Dustin once he got worked up, Steve realized he was actually looking forward to going to a party at Tommy’s house tonight.  He needed some time away from the mall, spend some time with people his own age and a couple of beers for fuck’s sake. He wouldn’t turn down 

an orgasm at the hands of someone else either, better yet if someone's tongue was involved. He still hadn't felt up to rounding all the bases with anyone after Nancy. It was easy to lean an elbow on the counter, rest his chin in his hand and get lost in daydreaming.  _ Fantasizing _ really. A recurring fantasy featuring golden skin and strong hands, one pressed against his ribcage and the other wrapped firmly around his cock holds Steve’s attention so well that he visibly startles when Billy Hargrove waves a hand back and forth in front of his face, “Earth to Harrington”. 

“Jesus, when did you even get here? You scared the shit out of me!”

“Been calling your name for awhile now. Your kids wandered away for a circle jerk in the comic book store. You were zoning out hardcore, whatcha thinking about King Steve?”

Steve goes to run his fingers through his hair, forgetting that he’s wearing his ultra sexy Scoops Ahoy hat, knocking it to the ground next to him. 

He hurriedly squeaks out, “no one!” as he bends to pick up the hat, clamping his eyes shut in embarrassment once he’s out of view.  _ Smooth Steve, that was real convincing.  _

Billy is sporting his trademark wicked smile when he rights himself, teasing “hmmm, but that wasn't what I asked. Now I'm interested Stevie.  _ Who  _ were you thinking about?”

“No one. None of your business anyways.”

“Fair enough. Must have been pretty hot, seeing as how flushed your face is. Hope it was somebody hotter than your ex.”

“Fuck off man.”

The other boy’s face sobers quickly, like he’s readying himself for an unpleasant task, “I’m going to take your suggestion, your  _ fucking annoying  _ suggestion, and talk to Lucas. Any advice?”

“Try not to be a dick.”

“Mmmm, easier said than done amigo” Billy drawls as he taps his knuckles on the counter and turns his back to Steve.

Steve is stunned as Billy wanders off towards the comic book storefront near the food court. He can just barely make out the shapes of the Party from this distance before he sees Billy and Lucas leave the store together. It doesn't look like Billy is forcing the younger boy to speak with him so Steve isn't  _ too _ concerned. Billy’s reputation as a powder keg has Steve on high alert in case anything goes wrong. 

Steve watches as they find a table in the food court, too far away for him to make out what's being said no matter how far he stretches his body across the counter. They look so uncomfortable that Steve can't help but feel bad for both of them. The blonde is staring down at the dirty table, picking at stuck on food with his fingernails while he talks. Billy talks for a good long while, so long that Lucas’ initially defensive posture starts to droop around the shoulders. Near the end Lucas is nodding along and Billy has managed to make and hold eye contact with the younger boy.

Steve is surprised at how he’s  _ not  _ surprised by the genuine remorse he sees on Billy’s face, it hadn’t taken much at all to convince Steve that Billy was really attempting to turn over a new leaf.  _ you always were a sucker for a blonde with a pretty smile.  _ When it's all over neither of them smiles but they do shake hands stiffly before Lucas heads back to the store to join an anxious looking Max.  Steve exhales the breathe he'd been holding after Lucas says something to make Max throw her head back with laughter and grab his hand before they head back into the store. 

Billy is much slower to get up from the table. Steve knows he’s not the smartest guy around but he likes to think that he’s pretty fucking empathetic and Billy looks like someone just kneed him in the balls. Angry, confused, dejected, like he might puke his guts out.  He catches Steve staring at him and it takes the blonde a few seconds to shake everything off before he comes back with a smile. That smile that Steve thought was so gorgeous before, before he realized that it’s really just something pretty to cover up something ugly, so no one will dig too deep to see what’s underneath.

Once Billy is standing in front of him again he asks, “How’d that go?”

“Good, at least I think so. He didn’t tell me to go fuck myself so there’s that.” 

Steve chuckles, “yeah, coulda been worse. Thanks for doing that, I mean that sounds weird, I know... I know you didn’t do it for me but I’m still glad that you did.”

“I’d say you had something to do with it, pretty boy” 

Unsure how to respond to the other boy’s comment, Steve blurts out, “you going to the party at Tommy’s house tonight?”

“I was thinking about it. You gonna be there with your daydream girl?”

“There’s no daydream girl Billy.”

“Hmmm, daydream boy then? You branching out Harrington?”

“Still none of your business, Hargrove.” Steve says smirking, ducking his head slightly, embarrassed. 

“You’ll tell me eventually.”

“Don’t count on it.”

The conversation slows to a trickle but both boys are smirking at each other so the silence doesn’t feel awkward.

Steve glances at his watch, “only 43 minutes to go before this place closes down.”

“Shit! What time is it?” Billy barks out, his body going from relaxed and happy to tense and on edge in a matter of seconds.

“Uhhh, 5:17. You alright man?”

“Yeah, sorry, I gotta go get Max and get outta here.” Billy says over his shoulder as he heads towards the comic book store, “see you at Tommy’s.”

“Yeah, see you there” Steve lifts a hand to wave but Billy has already turned completely away from him and taken off to find Max.

Steve thought he’d never see Billy Hargrove, self-proclaimed God’s gift to Hawkins, scared but nothing else could be used to describe the look on his face when Billy took off for home.

* * *

Billy’s not quite sure how they got home from the mall.  It was all he could do to keep the car from flying down the side streets at 20 over the speed limit, it was a miracle they hadn’t gotten pulled over just to add insult to fucking injury to the shitshow that was his life. They skidded around the corner of their street, Max pressing her hand to the window to keep her head from smacking the glass.  For all the rushing around they’ve done, it doesn’t even matter. Neil’s car is in the driveway and the porch light is on. They’re late. Too fucking late.

“What’s he--”

“I don’t know Max!” Billy shouts, harsh in the small space between them. He takes a deep breath to try and calm himself, the exhale comes out shaky. “Fuck. I’m sorry, I don’t know.” He tries again in a softer voice. 

“Let me go in first. Once you’re inside go straight to your room and shut the door.  Don’t... _ do not come out of your room _ . No matter what you hear, okay Max? I’m serious, once he’s done with me he’ll be spent. But...but if something goes really wrong, get out. Take your mom and get out.” 

“Billy, I’m so sorry--”

“Don’t apologize Max, this isn’t your fault.”

“But if I hadn’t asked you to take me to the mall--”

“Max, this isn’t your fault. And I’m glad we went, ok, I’m _glad_.”

They both sit back in their seats, just breathing together for a few seconds, before Billy musters up all his courage and manages to sound much more confident than he feels, “Alright Maxine, let’s get this show on the road.”


	4. Chapter 4

If Steve was forced to make a list of all the things that he hates, it would be a pretty short list.  Demodogs, the Upside Down, and murky bodies of water would be near the top but the number one spot on that list would be feeling stupid.  And he’s feeling pretty fucking stupid right now. 

It wasn’t like Billy had promised he would be at the party tonight but that surely wasn’t stopping Steve from looking for him every time he entered a new room in Tommy’s house. Right now, he was trying to fake interest in a conversation with Nancy and Johnathan and he knew that he was doing a shit job of it.  Every time his gaze came back to them after doing another pass around the room, they were exchanging bewildered glances, speaking to each other without talking out loud,  _ what the fuck is wrong with Steve? _ He’d be hard pressed to explain if they asked.  _ Oh you know, just wondering when my new crush is going to get here.  Oh yeah, you’ve met him, (yup I’m also into guys now) he beat the shit out of me last year, remember that?  _

“I’m sorry guys, I’m not really feeling well...I’m just gonna go find the bathroom.”

Johnny, concerned, hesitantly added, “Ok man, just let us know if you need anything, we can give you a ride home if you’re not feeling up to it.”

Already walking away from their awkward threesome, Steve pauses and mumbles over his shoulder, “Oh, ok, thanks. I...I appreciate it. I’ll find you guys in a bit.”

He could feel their eyes on him, still looking concerned as he walked away.

Steve didn’t go straight for the bathroom, he didn’t need to look for them, he still remembered where they were having spent plenty of time in this house before his and Tommy’s friendship had gone to shit. 

Instead he wandered around the lower level, really just wanting some time to himself which was laughable since all he’d been looking forward to today was going to the party and drinking his ass off in the company of other like-minded teenagers.

Steve walked through the doorway of the kitchen and right away sensed his mistake, looking to make a quick exit he turned back the way he came but it was too late. Tommy, with a wasted Carol hanging off his shoulder, had already spotted him and was calling out “Holy shit Steve! Long time no see man.”

Slowly, Steve turned back around to face his former friends and raised his plastic cup in acknowledgement, “Hey Tommy, nice party.”

“Yeah it’s something isn’t it. Saw your ex and her new boy toy earlier, guess that’s still going on then?”

“You know their names. Yes, Nancy and Johnathan are still together.”

“Hmmm, Wheeler must be into freaks I guess.”

“Go fuck yourself Tommy.”

Carol sniggered into his shoulder while Tommy, with a sarcastically contemplative look on his face, drawled out  “babe, that’s the second time someone has said that to me tonight. You and Hargrove sure know how to make a guy feel good, Steve.”

Steve had been considering his next exit strategy but Tommy's comment caught his attention, “Billy's here?”

“Yeah, he's around here somewhere. Don't worry he didn't look like he was in any shape to give you another beat down.”

Steve's brow wrinkled in confusion, “He wasted already?”

Carol laughed snidely before adding, “Nope, he looks like someone gave  _ him  _ a good beat down.”

“Ohh...well uh. I'm gonna go hit the keg again, see you guys later.”

“See you later King Steve!” Tommy called as Steve quickly made his way out of the kitchen and upstairs. He walked towards the doors that he knows will lead to Tommy’s and his brothers’ rooms and a shared bathroom.  Steve can hear moaning on the other side of Tommy's closed bedroom door, that asshole will be so pissed if he finds out about that later. Peeking his head in, he finds much to his relief that neither of the people in the room are Billy. The doors to the other two bedrooms are open, revealing empty rooms but he notices the light leaking out from under the door of the master bathroom.

Tommy’s parents had never allowed their kids or guests in their bedroom unattended so Steve hesitated for a few seconds at the threshold of the bedroom door, old habits dying hard.  A crashing sound from inside the bathroom spurred him on, sending him striding through the dark bedroom to knock on the door. His knock is answered by a gruff “What?”. He recognizes the voice so he opens the door slowly, just in case the other boy is doing something that requires privacy.  Unconsciously, his mouth dropped open as he found Billy staring at his own beaten reflection in the mirror above the double sink, pressing a wet washcloth to the dark red blood congealing around his nose.

The blonde’s face glared back at him, his shoulders tensed as Steve stepped farther into the bathroom, crossing the cold tiles to sit on the edge of the garden tub facing the vanity.

“Jesus Christ, Billy… what happened to you?”

“What's it look like pretty boy?”

“You look like you got into a fight and lost.”

“Mmmhm, got it in one. Fuck those people who say you’re just a pretty face.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed at the insult but he let it go.  He knew first hand that a bloodied face wasn’t likely to bring out the best in someone.

All of the bluster seemed to go out of Billy, his face and shoulders drooping sadly, “Aren't you glad to see me getting a little payback?”

Stunned, Steve whispers, “No. Not at all.” Billy stares back at him through the mirror, their eyes catching while the blonde winces at pressure of the rag against his split lip. 

“Isn’t this the part where you say, all cocky, about how I should see the other guy?”

The other boy hesitates before he says, “Nah, what’d be the point in that? He looks just like me but older.”

_ Jesus Christ, his dad had done this to him? What a piece of shit! Had that been why he was so scared when he and Max left the mall?  _ “Wait, Max? Did he--”

He’s interrupted by a curt “No! No, he's never touched her. And he won’t as long as I can help it.”

Steve exhaled in relief before he went on, “Max and the kids have mentioned your dad before, he seems like an asshole. Is that why you…”, his voice trailed away, unsure.

Billy turned away from the mirror to face Steve, leaning back against the sink while still holding the damp, blood covered towel, twisting it back and forth almost as though he’s wringing his hands anxiously. “Is that why  _ I’m _ an asshole?”

“No, that’s not what--”

“Let's clear the air pretty boy” the blonde says stiffly, using his other hand to slice through the air in front of him with finality. “My dad is an asshole, no doubt about it but I'm a big boy. I’ve made my own shitty decisions everyday since we moved here and I want to take responsibility for them. I'm more sorry about that night than I can say but I don't want to make excuses anymore. I fucked up real bad taking it out on you, you didn't deserve that, those kids didn't deserve that.” He finishes, his voice trembling slightly at the end. 

Stunned, all Steve can manage is a whispered “I forgive you. For all of it.”

“You shouldn't. You should hate me, forever.”

“You can't piss me off right now so quit trying.”

Billy chuckles, winces again as the small smile pulls at his busted lip, “Just give me time, I'll fuck up again.”

“I'm sure you will, you’re human but you'll apologize then too. You've had a lot of practice with apologies today.”

The smile disappears, replaced by a harsh look and voice to match, “You have no idea. Apologizing didn't save me from a fucked up face, the bruising is gonna get real ugly.”

“I bet there are girls out there that think black eyes are sexy” Steve pitches his voice an octave lower in jest, growling out “ _ very manly _ .”

“Fuck that. What about you Harrington, you think black eyes are sexy?”

Steve is startled, why is Billy asking him that, he can't possibly care what Steve thinks about his looks,  _ unless… _

“Mmmm, jury is still out. Ask me again in a few days when it goes purple and yellow around the edges.”

Billy looks at him with what Steve can only think to call a sad kind of fondness before he says, “I’m so fucking ashamed that I did that to you.”

“I understand. I’ve done some things in the last few years that I am not proud of, that I wish I could forget but the people that I care about didn’t give up on me and I’m trying to be a better person.  I believe you when you say that you’re trying too.”

Neither of them say anything for a few heartbeats as Billy takes in deep, relieved breaths.  “Your nose is bleeding again.”

“Ugh, motherfucker.”

“Here.” Steve moved to stand in front of Billy, the toes of their shoes touching as he holds out his hand out for the towel, “lemme help” he says pressing the edge to the skin between Billy's nose and lips,  _ his cupid’s bow _ he thinks to himself.  As Billy’s lips part on a hitching breath, he imagines himself sucking on that top lip, grazing the smooth skin with his tongue.   When the last of the blood is gone, he leans back just the smallest distance to admire his handiwork. 

“There we go, back to your regular ol’ handsome self.” he says, embarrassed by how breathy his voice sounds, tossing the towel onto the vanity behind them.

“ _ Steve.  _ Tell me if you don't want to be kissed, my face can't take another punch.”

Steve shuddered at the sound of his name, “I can promise I will never hit you again.”

“Same here pretty boy.” Billy murmured as he threaded his fingers through the hair at the base of Steve’s neck, massaging the pad of his thumb against the hinge of the other boy’s jaw prompting his lips to part.  As Steve let his eyes fall shut, Billy leaned forward, their hips and chests brushing, and teased his mouth against Steve’s softly groaning, open lips.   Steve is shocked at how soft and gentle Billy’s lips feel against his own in comparison to the rest, muscled and powerful, unyielding at every juncture of their bodies.  Steve moaned disappointed as Billy started to pull away, only for him to dive back in, tilting his face in order to get a better,  _ deeper _ angle. Billy is hesitant as he gives small licks to the tip of Steve’s tongue, slowly drawing the other boy out, challenging Steve to press back against him, to show the other boy how he likes to be kissed. 

An abrupt knock and Johnathan’s gravelly voice startle the two of them apart, “Steve, you in there? You alright?”

Steve eyes widen, staring at a panting Billy, unsure if he should give them both away, “Yeah, I’m here. What’s up?”

“Me and Nancy are getting ready to leave, you want a ride home?”

Steve gives Billy a questioning look. He wants to stay, but insecurity still lingers after Nancy, and he knows he shouldn’t assume that Billy wants anything more than what he’s already gotten.

Billy gives him a soft smile, dragging the tips of his fingers across Steve’s forearm, “Go ahead babe. I’m beat, in more ways than one. I’ll see you soon?”

Steve feels warm just hearing the endearment,  _ babe, am I Billy Hargrove’s babe?  _ “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Good.” Billy murmurs as he presses a sweet kiss to Steve’s temple. 

 

As they head downstairs to find Nancy so they can go home, Johnathan glances at him out of the corner of his eye. “You ok? You look flushed.”

Steve feels a smile spreading across his whole face, “Yeah man, I’m good. I’m really good."


End file.
